Not Really Goodbye
by karatekid1018
Summary: He refuses to get his hopes up. His bags are packed, and his acceptance letter in the drawer. Kurt is sleeping...perfect time to get permission. All Blaine needs is a yes, and everything he's been dreading fades away. Rated T. Saddish at the beginning, but a happy ending


**OK, if fanfiction could have a hashtag, this one would be under #KK1018writesangstagain**

** OK, it's not total angst. It's kind of…it sort of has…something might…**

** No, wait. It is. It's angst. No break ups or anything, but it's angst.**

** Enjoy…**

It never seemed real until it just _was_.

There was always that nagging thought in the back of Blaine's head that it was going to happen. No matter how much time he could pretend was between the present and the future, a week might as well mean a second when he wanted it to mean a year. Vice-versa, a year would feel like ten when he wished it could feel like a second.

One week. That's all he has left before his heart will fall apart and won't be repaired until Kurt comes home at Thanksgiving.

Two months. He can handle two months, right? Two months and then Kurt gets to visit for a few days. After that, a month until Christmas. After that…about four months until spring break. And then, a few months until their year is over and their together _forever_.

It sounds so _easy _when you break that year up. And yet, it's just as difficult because even a _second _without Kurt is torturous. He hates sleeping unless Kurt is in his arms, he despises school if he can't expect to see Kurt at his locker and in Glee, and he hates life if Kurt isn't in it.

That one week flies by, and Kurt and Blaine have spent its entirety together. Burt and Chris, Blaine's father, agreed to take their wives down to DC with Burt to do some sight-seeing for the week, leaving the boys at the Anderson's to be alone.

The day of Kurt's departure to New York, Blaine clings even tighter to him in sleep, knowing it's their last night together for a long time. His waking is peaceful until his feeling of bliss and happiness is shattered by the reality that Kurt has to go.

"Kurt…Kurt, wake up," Blaine said, shaking Kurt slightly. Kurt, being the stubborn mule that he usually is, just flipped over and buried his button nose into the pillow, his body limp in slumber. Blaine chuckled, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck before slipping out of bed, reseating himself at his desk and pulling his secret stash out of his drawer.

He'd hidden them from everyone and everything. An application to the New York branch of Dalton Academy for Boys catches his eye amidst a pile of his other forms, and he picks it up gently, skimming his fingertips over the dip of each word. Connected to it by a paper clip is his acceptance letter.

His bags were packed and hidden, but his hopes are still low. He can't expect anything else but losing Kurt for a year unless he's _positive _he won't…he's about to call his dad to ask for permission.

The dial tone rang and rang until, finally, Chris Anderson picked up his phone.

"Blaine, my boy! How is everything at home?" Chris asked happily. Blaine sighed, running his fingers through his unruly curls.

"I'm a mess, Dad," Blaine admitted, already feeling tears build up. "Kurt's leaving, and I…I can't let him. I can't let him leave me."

"He's not leaving _you_, Blaine," Chris said sympathetically, his voice soft and gentle. "He's leaving Ohio. You're still together, right?"

"Yes, but…I can't live without him, Dad. I need to be able to know that I'll have a shoulder to cry on, and someone to cuddle with…someone to love. I need to be _with_ him, Dad. I need to be by his side, in New York, and I can't wait a year for that…I've been accepted to Dalton Academy for Boys in the city. All I need is your permission."

There was an unsettling silence on the other line, before Blaine's dad sighed.

"You'll get a job?"

Blaine perked up, a wonderful heat filling his stomach because _holy crap, is this actually happening?_

"I'll work a twelve-hour day in a _coffee shop _if I have to, Dad."

"You'll pay half of the rent on an apartment?" Chris asked.

"I'll pay the whole thing if it means I'm with him," Blaine said dreamily, his eyes flitting over his still slumbering boyfriend.

"…Alright. I trust you, Blaine. I can't say I won't miss you, but…you're right. You need him."

Finally, Blaine's heart soars and all of his worries melt away because he has no reason to fret anymore. He and Kurt don't have to part for a single second.

"Dad…thank you. God, _thank you_," Blaine said, trying not to be so loud as to wake up his boyfriend. "I have to go, our flight is soon. I can use our Frequent Flyer miles, right?"

"Of course, son…you better visit, bud, or I will come up to New York and drag you back by those curls you get from your mother!"

Blaine chuckled, muttering a goodbye before running over to the bed and fully shaking Kurt awake.

"So, when are we leaving, baby?" Blaine asked, trying to keep the excitement contained so he wouldn't stutter or squeal.

"Umm, my flight is in a few hours," Kurt muttered quietly, rubbing his eyes in tiredness. Blaine smiled brightly, leaning in to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"You mean _our _flight?"

"Wh…what?" Kurt said, fully awake in shock of what he just heard.

"You know, Dalton isn't the only Dalton out there. There might just be a Dalton in New York, and I just might've gotten accepted…no big deal, or anything."

In less than a millisecond, Blaine had a lap-full of Kurt, a Kurt who was sobbing and cursing and thanking a God he doesn't actually believe in. Blaine squeezed Kurt tightly, letting tears of happiness instead of his expected heartbreak fall, dripping onto the comforter.

"I can't believe this," Kurt choked out, pinching himself on the forearm repeatedly. "I have to be dreaming."

"Stop that, baby," Blaine said, taking both of Kurt's hands to prevent him from pinching. "You're not dreaming. This is real…it's happening. I'm coming with you. Not a year from now, _right _now."

They hold each other as long as they possibly can until they have to get ready for their flight. _Their _flight.

It's all Blaine has ever dreamed of, and it's coming true right before his eyes.

**Short, crappy, drabble that didn't turn out angsty! Ha!**

** Review?**


End file.
